


Books & Coffee

by Storytelling_Sparrow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Artist Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Bookstores, Coffee, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Writer Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytelling_Sparrow/pseuds/Storytelling_Sparrow
Summary: Logan and Virgil have a meet cute!





	Books & Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my internet dad @queer-guineapig on Tumblr for Dad's Day!

Logan walked down the busy street, taking in everything that was happening around him. He was still getting used to all the hustle and bustle of Los Angeles. It was a drastic change from his hometown, where everyone knew everyone else and nothing exciting ever really happened. But that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Especially considering he was so ready to leave for somewhere,  _ anywhere _ new, he couldn’t leave fast enough. A change of pace would be welcome, even if it meant learning to thrive in a fast paced city.

 

He was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice the rain until it started coming down fast in fat drops.  _ “Shit, where did this weather come from? I’d better find somewhere to wait this out.” _

 

Restaurants and shops lined the street, but none caught his eye until he came across a colorful sign. “The Treasure Trove… Huh,” Logan muttered. A good a place as any to stay dry. At least there would be books to read. He opened the door and went inside. Faint music could be heard along with the soft conversations of a few other patrons. A small section of the bookstore was a cafe of sorts, serving coffee, tea, and baked goods. Logan moved past this area and headed straight for the books. The shelves were dark wood and signs on the shelves told what genre could be found there. They seemed to go on and on, so many stories waiting to be told.

 

_ “Aptly named place… I could’ve sworn this shop seemed smaller on the outside.” _   Curiosity now piqued, Logan scoured the shelves, picking books up and setting them down again, only keeping a select few. He slowly but surely made his way to the science fiction section. The books seemed to be in somewhat of an alphabetical order, making it relatively easy to find things. He was so focused on finding one book in particular that when he did find it, he grabbed for it immediately. With all his attention on the prize before him, he didn’t notice someone else reaching for the exact same book.

 

***

 

Virgil sighed as he tapped his pencil against the table, staring intently at the drawing before him. No matter how many times he tried, the sketch just wasn’t cooperating. “Well shit, so much for getting that done today,” he muttered under his breath. He slipped his sketchbook into his bag and stood, stretching. He thought about getting another coffee, but he’d been sitting curled up in the same position for the better part of an hour. Maybe it was a good idea to walk around for a bit.

 

He glanced out the window to see rain beginning to fall. With a shrug, he headed over to the shelves to see if he could find a copy of Jurassic Park. He had been flipping through his copy the other day and a few pages fell out. Roman had just laughed at his distraught face.  _ “You’re such a nerd, I thought nerds were supposed to be good at taking care of books?” _

 

_ “Shut up, Princey, it’s an old copy! Guess I’ll just buy another one, I guess.” _

 

Which is what initially brought him to The Treasure Trove, the best bookshop in town. He loved everything about it; the lofi chillhop music they played, the coffee, the pastries, the way the rows of shelves seemed to stretch on forever. It was its own magical wonderland, hidden away from the busy LA streets. 

 

He slung his bag over his shoulder and headed for the science-fiction section. The books were mostly organized, though he knew patrons would sometimes grab a book and carelessly leave it somewhere else. He meticulously scanned the shelves, not paying any mind to his surroundings. His eyes widened as he found what he’d been looking for; and it was the 25th anniversary edition! He reached for it, but just as his fingertips curled around the spine, another hand brushed his.

 

***

Logan pulled his hand back and looked at the person who was standing next to him. The man was taller than him by at least four inches, maybe five. His hair was dark purple and his eyes were the most beautiful shade of green, flecked through with bits of hazel and gold. He was easily the most handsome man Logan had ever seen. The man gave him a warm smile and handed him the book. “Here, you take it.” Logan blinked owlishly for a few seconds then shook his head.

 

“No, you grabbed it first. You should have it.” Logan fiddled with his octopus necklace, trying his best not to make a complete fool of himself in front of this incredibly attractive stranger. The man tilted his head and tried once more to offer the book, but Logan insisted he keep it. 

 

“Alright then, if you’re sure.” He tucked the book under his arm. “Can I at least buy you a coffee? This place has the best coffee in town.” Logan nodded and followed the man as he led them to the cafe area. “I’m Virgil, what’s your name?”

 

“Logan. I like your name; it’s interesting. Not one you hear very often,” he replied as he stood in line to get their coffee. Virgil smiled. “Why thank you, I got it for my birthday.” 

 

A huff of laughter escaped Logan’s throat. Stars and comets, he was charming. He just wanted to stare, to memorize his gold-green eyes and his high cheekbones and his sharp jawline, but it was their turn at the register. Virgil ordered a caramel frappe for himself and a dark roast coffee for Logan. They made their way to a small table near the window and began to chat as they sipped their drinks.

 

Logan wasn’t sure if it was the charm or the attractiveness of Virgil, or something deeper, but he couldn’t remember the last time he was able to talk to someone so openly. They had so much in common, like the fact that they both loved dinosaurs and Doctor Who and any book written by Neil Gaiman. They were both creative, though Virgil was an artist and Logan preferred to write stories. “I can’t draw a decent stick figure, not even to save my life,” he commented, causing Virgil to laugh.

 

After what seemed like hours (but was likely only an hour or so), Virgil glanced out the window. “Looks like the rain stopped. I hate to go, but if I’m not home soon my brother will be upset. He’s bringing his boyfriend over for dinner so I can finally meet the guy.” 

 

“Oh, that sounds nice. I should probably leave as well; I still need to unpack and probably buy groceries.” Logan tried not to sound disappointed. After all, this was a random person he’d so happened to meet. It wasn’t like he’d ever see this man again. But hope fluttered in his chest as Virgil tore a piece of paper out of his sketchbook and scrawled something on it. Before he could ask what he was doing, he handed it to him.

 

“My number. Call or text me anytime; I’d love to get to talk to you again, Logan.” Logan nodded and took it, breath catching in his throat. He looked up to say something but Virgil had leaned in to tap the Hogwarts House patch on his jacket.

 

“You look amazing, by the way. Definitely 10 points to Ravenclaw.” With a wink, he left the shop, leaving a very flustered and blushing Logan sitting at the table by himself, wondering what the hell just happened and hoping with all his heart that it would happen again.


End file.
